


Taste Test

by Goldenfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive relationship - mention of only, Aditional smut fills to be added, Attempted oral sex, Blood, Body Worship, Buckets, F/F, F/M, F/M - mention of only, First time as a couple, Kanezi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Shipping Name-Taste The Rainbow, Tentabulges, casual nudity, inconsistent Tagging, unhealthy kismesitude - mention of only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire/pseuds/Goldenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya has pitied Terezi since she figured out that she was in a self destructive black relationship with Gamzee; and seeing as Rose is slipping quickly into her pale quadrant, she may as well pursue that pity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello again everyone. Here is another smutty fic from me. I do in fact love this ship, even though it is a rare-pair. It's cute, and bright, and colorful. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Kanaya sat in her respite block, on the couch she had assisted Rose in Alchemizing a few days ago. She stared at the wall without seeing it. Her mind was elsewhere.

Terezi. Poor, poor Terezi. She was hurting, Kanaya could tell, but she wouldn't let anyone close enough to help. Except Karkat. She let Karkat close, but he was most definitely in the pale quadrant.

Kanaya made a little whining sound of worry as she stared into space. Everyone knew about Gamzee and his place in the Pyrope girl's black quadrant. No one else knew how unhealthy it was, how horribly Terezi was treated. the rainbow drinker growleed quietly and stood, pacing. She wondered if maybe she should talk to Rose about this? But, no, her dear Lalonde was always drunk these days... The girl she had first pitied in such a flushed way, found beautiful and exotic and intellectual and wonderful, well... She was lost under layers of human soporifics. Kanaya frowned, because yet again she had beeen drawn to the light, and been hurt by it.

She made up her mind to stop going towards the light like the Earth insect known as a moth, and find her own path instead from now on.

With that, the rainbow drinker left her block in search of the very girl she had just been pitying.


	2. Chapter 1

Kanaya found Terezi in her block, curled up with her scalemate cape on, pulled over her face.

"Hey..." Kanaya walked over slowly. Terezi curled up tighter.

"What do you want?" The Teal blood turned her back fully to Kanaya.

"Nothing." Kanaya sat next to her, not touching her, just... sitting. They sat in silence for a while, Terezi refusing to say anything, or even turn around, and Kanaya waiting for the right moment to say something. They settled into a rather comfortable silence after a while. Terezi relaxed, and Kanaya took the opportunity to speak.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked. Terezi shrugged.

"Nothing much."

"... How's Gamzee?"

Terezi bristled, and growled, curling up tighter. Kanaya gently set a hand on her back, rubbing softly, and the Pyrope girl flinched like that hurt. Kanaya frowned, and caught a wiff of... She leaned closer, sniffing, and confirmed her fears. Terezi had fresh blood on her somewhere. Most likely her back, from that pained reaction. The rainbow drinker moved her touch to Terezi's head, rubbing softly between her horns. The girl calmed down almost against her will, eventually slumping down and sighing.

"You know about Gamzee?" she turned to face Kanaya, who nodded.

"Everyone knows about Gamzee. Karkat and I are the only ones who think it's getting unhealthy." she kept her voice soft, comforting; unprovocative.

"Oh." Terezi fiddled with the hem of her cape, and sighed, pushing her hood back. She looked up at her with - with eyes. She was looking, genuinely looking, and Kanaya choked on air in surprise. "Yeah... He was the one who convinced me to do it. I've been hiding my sight for a sweep. It was a stupid thing to do. I changed myself for that... That.... Clown! But..." she sniffled, and started crying, pressing herself into Kanaya's lap. "I don't want him to leave meeee!" she wailed, and Kanaya flailed momentarily before going back to the petting, soft and gentle. Terezi's hair was a mess, like she hadn't washed it for a sweep, which, honestly, she probably hadn't.

The rainbow drinker held the sobbing Seer in her arms, wondering if this was going to become a permanent pattern.

"Come on... It's okay... And you should never change yourself for a quadrant, Terezi. Especially not for Gamzee. He's an asshole." Kanaya soothed.

Terezi chuckled through her tears. "Look at you, Maryam. Cursing now, are we?" she sniffled and sat up, wiping her eyes with her cape. Kanaya smiled.

"When the situation calls for it, yes. Now..." she took a long sniff at Terezi's hair. "You need a bath."

"But-"

"No. Silence, dragon, the mightier rainbow drinker is saying you stink." She tried the role play option. Terezi fell right into it.

"The mighty dragon says... Yeah, okay, she stinks and prey smells her coming before she gets there. What does the mightier rainbow drinker have in mind?"

"A bath. Seriously, Terezi, you smell really bad now that I can get past the smell of fresh blood."

"Oh, um... Alright. Lead the way." She hopped up out of the Maryam girl's lap and curled her cape close. Kanaya followed suit and ushered Terezi to the communal ablution block. Dave was in there at the time, and Terezi quickly put her hood back up. Kanaya guided her along. Strider raised an eyebrow.

"She's got a stuffy nose." she explained.

"Who's there?"

"One Dave Strider."

"Oh. Hey Dave!" she waved. He simply headed out, done his own shower, apparently, and not in the mood for conversation. Probably for the best. "... God dammit Strider." Terezi muttered, and pulled her hood back down. Kanaya found a clean shower and grabbed her soaps and things from one of the little niches. "What are those for?" Terezi asked, making a surprisingly >:? like face.

"They're for bathing. Now strip. If you can't wash yourself, I will do it for you." She threatened. Terezi hopped to it, not really wanting to be forcefully washed. That didn't sound all that pleasant. Kanaya smiled, and waited politely with her head turned. At the sound of water turning on, she turned back. Terezi had her back to her, revealing long scratches in a Capricorn shape across her back. Kanaya made a whimpering sound.

"Terezi..." she set her various soaps down and reached over, touching one. Terezi hissed violently and flinched, but Kanaya didn't pull away. Her blood pusher was pumping red feelings all over her body at the moment. "Shhh, shh... It's okay... I need to clean and heal these, okay? And these. And these." she touched slightly infected looking scrapes on her hips, and cleaner ones on her shoulders. Terezi whined, but didn't say anything as Kanaya undressed and stepped into the shower, using the warm water to wash out the scratches. Terezi shivered, but didn't make a sound.

Kanaya had to reopen the infected hip scratches, but once she did, the other girl made a soft little relieved churr. Apparently that had been a painful one. Pus oozed out and Kanaya grabbed a cloth, wiping it clean.

"Feel better..?" she asked gently.

Terezi nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, way better. Thank you, Kanaya."

"You're welcome. Let's clean you up." she smiled. Terezi looked back at her and smiled back.

"Okay." She let herself be pampered, and Kanaya had no qualms about physical contact everywhere. Terezi didn't really seem to care either, so Kanaya took advantage of that, scrubbing away purple stains from between her thighs. Terezi didn't volunteer an explantion, and Kanaya knew it wasn't blood, so she drew her own conclusions. When they were done, Kanaya wrapped her up in a soft, warm blanket, and cuddled her until she was dry, and smelled way better.

"Thank you, Kanaya. This has all been really great of you." Terezi smiled at her, and settled her head on her shoulder.

"It was no problem, I assure you." she smiled and pet her hair. Terezi churred peacefully, relaxing. Kanaya set her on the bench, and dressed. She picked Terezi up, captchalogued their things, and carried the towel wrapped troll back to her own block. They passed Terezi's teleporter pad and she made a confused sound, but Kanaya simply stepped onto her own. They appearified in her own brightly colored block, and Terezi made a happy sound instead.

"Trrr! Colors!"

"Hahaha. I know. I figured I would bring you here, since then Gamzee can't get to you." she set her down in the pillow pile, and Terezi curled up into them, looking so small without her cape and cane.

"Okay... That makes sense. I feel like a pampered princess, not a mighty dragon." she muttered. Kanaya chuckled and smiled. Terezi yawned and blinked tiredly. "Why are you doing all this?" she asked.

Kanaya sighed, and shrugged. "I... I guess I pity you. A lot. Rather redly, to be completely honest."

The 'mighty dragon' blinked and then turned a pretty shade of teal. "O-oh... Uh... Okay then." She didn't know how to respond to that. Kanaya just went about her business, drying and styling her hair while her guest curled deeper into the pillow pile.

"I just thought you should know. Since you asked."

"That's... fine. I don't know what to say to that though."

"You don't have to say anything. I simply wanted my emotions towards you to be known so you don't take anything the wrong way."

"Okay. I need to... To process this." she rolled over in the pillows, curling up. Kanaya heard her breathing slow, and looked over to find she'd fallen asleep, drooling on a pillow. She tucked her in with a blanket, smiling softly. She looked so small, without her clothes, her cape... She was a troll too, just as young and old as the rest of them. The rainbow drinker sat next to her, and uncaptchalogued a captchalogue card with the key she was spontaneously sitting on. The book Rose had leant her popped out and she settled in to read.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey, lookit that. A quick reminder that this is actually rated for sexual stuff.

Terezi woke up with her head on Kanaya's boobs, completely naked. She blinked drowsily, brain confused. She had just been talking to one of the dead Nepetas... And then... She woke up. She'd fallen asleep in Kanaya's block, after being pampered like a princess dragon. It had been really great, although she would never tell anyone but Kanaya.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around for her clothes. She didn't see them anywhere, and Kanaya was still asleep, book in her lap. Terezi promptly sat on her chest, forgetting that she didn't have any clothes on. Kanaya woke up struggling to breathe, and shoved her room guest off.

"Hey! What in the multiverse are you doing!?" she coughed slightly and rubbed her chest, enjoying her breathing priveleges. Terezi flopped into the pillows.

"You have my clothes, remember?"

"Oh... Alright, here." she ejected them from her sylladex and they smacked Terezi in the face.

"Ew, these smell like sweat, old Faygo, and clown makeup!"

"Now whose fault is that?"

"... Mine."

"Exactly. I have clothes you can borrow, you know, and I will happily make you some." The seamstress troll stood, and stretched properly. Terezi wrapped herself in the blanket and set her clothes aside, watching as Kanaya went to her wardrobe, popping it open and flipping though all her clothes. She picked something out, and tossed the clothes to Terezi, who caught them.

"It's... Teal." she sounded surprised. She was surprised. She had in her hands a teal T-shirt and a pair of black pants.

"So? Here, these should fit." Kanaya tossed her a pair of clean underwear. Terezi got dressed, and then wiggled.

"You have a small butt, Kanaya." the pants were tight, and the underwear rode up. Kanaya blushed, getting a clear look at Terezi's ass wearing her own pants, and consequently, underwear. The shirt was too thin at the chest too, and in her braless state, the Pyrope girl's nipples were blatently outlined, even if she was flatter than the rainbow drinker.

"Seriously? I have a small butt?" she looked behind herself, and 'hmph'd. Terezi cackled, grinning.

"Nah, you're proportionately smaller than me, is all. You're just short."

"Oh shove it, Terezi."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Excuse you?"

She cackled loudly, and flopped on the pillows again. "I know your preferences. Everyone knows you like the ladies. And there's a pattern. First Vriska with Light then Rose the Seer of Light, now the other Seer... I'm seeing a pattern of previous failures. Maybe I'm where it'll end, eh?" Mentally she was flipping out. She might not be horribly verbose, like sober Rose, but she usually thought before words came out! She was the Seer of Mind after all! And yet all she could See was Kanaya's underwear on herself right now. And her pants, that she had worn, and the shirt that smelled like a mix of them both, thanks to the teal color and Kanaya's scent all over it.

Shit, Pyrope, focus! This girl is playing you like a four stringed musical bow instrument! Otherwise known as a violin.

Kanaya was looked flustered, and startled. "Does... does this mean you return my flushed feelings? Or are at least interested?"

"Shit, maybe I am. Why not find out?" Their eyes met, and it was like a spark was lit, both girls blushing as memories of them both in the shower sprang back to the front of their minds.

Kanaya made the first move. "Well... What say you to removing those... unfitting clothes, and getting some measurements for ones that fit?" she smiled suggestively, going to her sewing basket and bending over, rump clearly defined in her red skirt while she rummaged. Terezi bit her lip and took in the sights. She hadn't really considered Kanaya an option before, but now that she looked - and could look, hehehe - the Maryam girl was quite beautiful in a discreet kind of way.

For example, her hips. She had some wide hips, and really did have a great ass. She was thin and petite, but that didn't hide the muscle in her arms from wielding a heavy chainsaw all her life. Even after a whole sweep there wasn't an ounce of unnecessary fat on the girl's body. Her rumble spheres were rather small but Terezi couldn't really talk. Proportionately, she was similarly small, so it was kind of nice to know she wasn't alone in that aspect...

Kanaya was saying something. Terezi pulled her eyes off of her hips and blinked. "What?"

"I was asking you to remove your clothes. Or, my clothes, but you know what I mean. I need to take measurements." she quirked an eyebrow and Terezi stood, stripping again. She left the underwear on. Kanaya stepped over and began to measure Terezi, having no shame whatsoever in this. The Pyrope girl let herself be moved all over, surprised Kanaya wasn't- oh shit there was a hand on her rumble sphere and it was definitely not measuring. It brushed over her nipple and she shivered at the feeling, blushing. Kanaya pressed close to her back and leaned her chin on Terezi's shoulder. Her other hand trailed down, measuring tape still in both hands.

"Hm... This measurement is not accurate. I think I may have to try again." she muttered, and never did Terezi think that cheesy sewing pickup lines could be a turn on until that moment. But suddenly they were, and she leaned back into Kanaya. Her hand reached Terezi's hip and squeezed lightly, before letting the tape measure drop entirely. Terezi turned around and kissed her deeply, both of them blushing. The faint aroma was a sweet, delicious mix of mint and blue freezy pops. The kiss deepened and it was unclear which of them deepened it first. Terezi slid her hands along Kanaya's arms, up her neck, and cupped her face, thumbs drawing circles on her cheeks.

Kanaya broke off their kiss to catch her breath, panting lightly. Terezi took the opportunity to lick her blush, and got a weird look for her troubles. "What?"

"You licked my cheek."

"Yeah. You taste like mint. It's yummy." she purred out. Kanaya blushed more and Terezi licked her again. The Maryam girl flailed mildly, unused to spontaneously being licked.

"Alright... Put your clothes back on, I have the measurements I need..." she muttered. The mood was killed. No, murdered. With a knife. Correction, knives. The mood had been stabbed 23 times in the torso like a Roman rich guy by all his friends during a meeting in ancient Rome. This metaphor has officially gotten away from the author.

The Pyrope girl pouted a bit but put the clothes back on. "Alright... Sorry about that. So, should I go, or do you want me to stay..?" she asked. Her host shrugged.

"If you want to go, you can. Stay away from Gamzee. And take your cape with you. I'll wash your other clothes later." she sat down and set about drawing an outfit for Terezi. The girl shrugged, and sat next to her, watching her draw.

Kanaya sketched it out first, drawing Terezi loosely and then adding clothes. A plain shirt and pants, just like what she always wore. She got a quizical look from her drawing subject, and shrugged. "Warm up." she explained.

She went on to another page in her booklet and drew her again, this time in a different position, posing with a hand on her hip and the other pointing accusingly to the side. She added boots. A tight fitting, low cut tank top. A jacket that cuffed at the elbows and ended at the hips. Tight pants that fit into the boots. Finally, a short skirt over that, tighter at the hips. Kanaya added detail, adding in Terezi's hair and horns, adding in her features, her classic assholeish grin in place. She drew her eyes, and almost forgot pupils.

By the time she had finished details, Terezi was asleep on her shoulder, snoring softly. Kanaya rolled her eyes and grabbed her colored pencils, settling in for however long it took Terezi to either wake up, or show up in the room while they passed through a dream bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished. Sorry everybody, fell asleeep last night. Here you go!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again.

Terezi wandered about the dream bubbles till she got back to the meteor. She made her way to her own block, and gathered a few things. Her chalk, husktop, scalemate pile... She noticed a Faygo sitting nearby, and as an afterthought, shook it up till it was fit to burst, then set it in front of the vent with a little 'hehehe'. She gathered her things and headed to Kanaya's block. She strode right in and plopped her stuff down. Her new blockmate looked up, and smiled.

"Hey." she waved with her sketchbook. "I finished the drawing."

Terezi strode over, and gently moved her sleeping self out of the way, settling into Kanaya's lap without asking, taking the drawing pad and wiggling to get comfortable. Her temporary chair blushed profusely, and simply settled her arms around her waist after a moment. "Hey yourself. And this is really good. I like it." Terezi smiled.

The jacket, skirt, and boots were bright red, the shirt and pants teal. Terezi took a deep sniff of the picture, catching only a faint bit of what she had hoped would smell like wild berry red-blue freezy pops. She sighed, and slid off Kanaya's lap, too big to sit there anyway. Kanaya rubbed her back soothingly. "What's wrong, Terezi?" she asked gently.

She sniffled. "... I can't smell the colors anymore. I mean, not like I used to. I'm losing it, Kanaya." she leaned against the rainbow drinker's shoulder. Said rainbow drinker made a crooning sound and held the other girl close, comforting. Terezi sighed. "... I'm sorry. I feel like I'm just making you listen to my problems, like my moirail or something."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just not the quadrant I want us in..." she muttered, blushing. Kanaya blushed all over again, and Terezi pressed her nose to her cheek, sniffing her minty smell while she still could. Kanaya didn't seem to mind that much.

"So what quadrant do you want us in?" she asked softly. Terezi muttered something. "What was that?"

"Matesprits. It was matesprits, okay?" she turned away a bit, hiding her face.

Kanaya blushed a bit, and nodded. "Well alright then." she tipped Terezi's head up gently, smiling. "I would he honored to try out a matespritship with you, Terezi, my beautiful dragon."

The Pyrope girl blushed as well. "I'm not beautiful." she muttered.

Kanaya kissed her nose. "I think you are."

"No! I'm not, Kanaya. I'm really not attractive at all." she pulled away a bit. Kanaya gnawed on her bottom lip.

"... Alright. You stay here, I have to go alchemize some things." She stated, standing and settling Terezi on the couch. She looked confused. Kanaya simply kissed her forehead and smiled. "Don't open the grate, and I will be back soon." With those words of wisdom, she headed out. Terezi sat there with her emotions, confused.

She stayed put, ignoring the faint honk of surprse she heard, snickering. She assumed the clown had fallen into her trap with the Faygo. She felt herself waking up and quickly pulled her cape off, proceeding to blink out of dream existence, waking up right next to where she'd been sitting. She rubbed her face, and stretched, putting her cape on and returning to waiting.

Kanaya returned shortly, and proceeded to uncaptchalogue all manner of sewing supplies, including large amounts of red and teal fabric. Terezi watched, pulling a bag of human chips out of her sylladex. She had to eat too, after all. She watched as the rainbow drinker pulled out a pair of scissors and cut swatches of cloth off the main rolls, referring to her notes on Terezi's measurements every now and then.

Terezi watched, munching away at, her chips. "So... What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm making your outfit. So shush."

"Now? Really? After that whole 'You Are Beautiful' speech, you're going to make me clothes?"

"Terezi Pyrope, Do You Want Your Outfit Or Not?" Kanaya turned to her, hand on her hip, voice clipped and precise. Terezi wilted slightly under her intense gaze, blushing slightly.

"Yes, thank you." she muttered. Kanaya gave a short nod and returned to her work. The Pyrope girl sat and fiddled with a scrap of red fabric she snagged from the floor, sucking on it while she could still taste the sweet cherry.

Kanaya worked quickly, getting the outfit together in just under an hour. She captchalogued the articles of clothing as she went. Terezi watched from the couch, rather intrigued. Finally, Kanaya uncaptchalogued the full outfit, holding it up for her to see. She gasped, and sniffed deeply on instinct, getting a whiff of that sweet cherry freezy pop scent. She hopped up, grabbing for the outfit. Kanaya snatches it out of reach.

"Nuh uh! Don't grab. I'm going to help you into this, understand?" she smiled, and Terezi pouted.

"... Fine... Just this once. Only this once. Never again."

Kanaya smiled and layed it out on the couch, and turned her transportalizer pad off. She walked back to Terezi and pulled her cape off, settling it to the side. She helped her out of the borrowed clothes, moving slowly and gently. Terezi couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. She was so close, so... Right there.

Kanaya slid her underwear off of Terezi, causing the teal blood to blush quite a bit. She stared at the jade blood, and in that moment she was pitifully beautiful, always so open with her heart that she got hurt, but so faint with her advances that she'd let her moirail walk all over her and her matesprit slip into pale. It was so pathetic it made Terezi's heart ache, because who in their right mind would let this fragile moth hurt so horribly, but still care so much without anyone caring in return? It was an injustice! And injustices must be done justice!

Kanaya had been speaking at this point. Terezi blinked. "What?" she asked dumbly, and Kanaya looked mildly pained, exhasperated.

"You weren't listening at all, were you?"

"... How long were you talking?"

"A good three minutes."

"... Oh."

"God dammit Terezi. I try to tell you every way you are beautiful to me, without needing anything at all to help with it, and you zone out!"

"Sorry, Kanaya... But... You're the beautiful one, not me. I'm... Pointy. I'm not beautiful." she muttered, blushing and crossing her arms over her chest. Kanaya sighed, and uncaptchalogued a floor length reflecting device - mirror, the humans had called it. She set it in front of Terezi, and stepped behind her, settling her chin on her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around her, and gently moved her hands back to her sides.

"I think you are gorgeous. And you aren't all points, not anymore. You have curves..." her hands settled on her hips. Terezi's eyes followed those hands in the mirror as she traced the swell of her thighs, her hips, her thin waist, the muscled expanse of her stomach, her sides, her breasts, her neck, all the way up to her face. Her fingers traced out her jaw, her chin, across her lips, along her small nose, across her eyebrows, and around her eyes. Kanaya ghosted ligjtly over her ears, then pulled her arms around, and ran her hands down her back, causing Terezi to flex slightly back there. She was still pretty ripped. Kanaya smiled, and massaged her shoulders, upper arms, sliding down her forearms and twining their fingers.

Terezi was a blushing mess by now, surprisingly turned on by that. She stood there in stunned silence, staring at her own reflection, at all the curves she'd been told didn't exist, were too sharp, were ugly or gross, and she nestled into Kanaya's arms, glowing inside to be shown otherwise.

She turned around, pulled Kanaya close, and kissed her with a new energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. My phone died right as I was finishing the chapter the first time around, and I sort of lost patience for typing much for a while.
> 
> Then I dropped my phone in a pool and had to figure out how to successfully type on my new phone.
> 
> We will be back to Kanaya in the next chapter, and then things will get spicy. ;D And probably update sooner.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex tries to happen. It really does. It tries very hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot got involved again guys... Hint at the smut you've been waiting for.

Kanaya shivered as Terezi kissed her, kissing back hungrily. She wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing close to Terezi's naked body. Kanaya blushed as she felt that tongue against her lips. She let it in, and met it with her own, letting out a happy little whimper. Terezi moaned, and Kanaya felt her hands on her butt.

She shivered again, heat spreading through her body. "Oh gods, Terezi..." she murmured into her mouth, wanting her so badly. Terezi seemed to get that, and slid her hands up, under the back of Kanaya's shirt. She wiggled out of it, revealing her black bra. Terezi shut her eyes, sniffing.

"Black? Really, you couldn't wear, like... Green or something?"

"I wasn't exactly dressing for this occasion, thank you very much." her voice was breathy, impatient.

"Yeah, okay... Now kiss me you sexy girl." it was a demand.

"Mm...." She could do that, and did, invading Terezi's mouth with her tongue this time. Terezi made a little yelp of surprise, giggling and pulling Kanaya close. The Maryam girl purred, hands sliding down and cupping Terezi's ass. Her bulge itched to be out of its sheath, just peaking out and pressing against her underwear. She pressed their hips closer together, grinding against Terezi. The girl moaned into her mouth, and she slid hands up between them, groping Kanaya's boobs.

Kanaya shuddered, a trace of pleasure racing down her spine. She pressed into Terezi's touch, nails digging into her ass suddenly. Her bulge slid further out, rubbing against the fabric of her underwear and causing her to moan quietly with need. Terezi dropped a hand, fumbling with the buttons on Kanaya's skirt. Kanaya pulled back reluctantly from their kiss, panting lightly. A thin trail of saliva connected their tongues for a moment, before Terezi cracked into a grin, cackling a bit and dropping to her knees. Kanaya frowned, looking down at her, her mind not catching up with Terezi's for a moment, even as Terezi unbuttoned her skirt and tugged her underwear away, licking her lips. Only when she pressed her tongue to the base of Kanaya's bulge did she catch on, gasping. The rest of her bulge slid out, rubbing against Terezi's cheek and lips, curling against her chin.

Kanaya shut her eyes and held tight to her shoulders as Terezi licked up her bulge, and sucked the tip into her mouth. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Holy fuck. Her knees shook as Terezi's tongue slid and licked at the sensitive organ, letting it wrap around her tongue and curl in her mouth. She was surprisingly gentle with those sharp teeth, at least at first. Eventually she slipped up a little.

"Fuck! Ow! Ow ow ow, Terezi!" Kanaya forced herself to stop moving entirely, exercising excellent control on her bulge in getting it out of Terezi's beartrap of a mouth. It receeded quickly away, her mood killed for the time being. The Pyrope girl put her hands in her face, looking absolutely pathetically pitiable.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Kanaya, I didn't mean to hurt you..." she let out a little whine, sitting there on the floor and slumping down a bit, shoulders slouched. Kanaya rubbed her crotch, managing to coax her bulge out to make sure she wasn't bleeding buckets instead of pailing them. It was a tiny nick, only characterized by a little spot of green that had already stopped bleeding. She let out a bothered sounding sigh, but knelt and let her bulge receed again, nuzzling at Terezi's cheek instead.

"Shhh, shh... Terezi, it's okay. I'm not badly hurt, and I know it was an accident, okay?" she smiled gently, and smoothed her matesprits hair, crooning soft and warm sounds for her. Terezi leaned close, looking about to cry, curling up in Kanaya's arms. The Maryam sighed a bit, moving them to her pile and pulling Terezi's over, adding and mixing the two. It became a very comfortable pile indeed. The two curled up together, nuzzling and cuddling. Neither cared about the various states of nudity involved.

They sat in silence for a while. Terezi attempted to pick at her wounds, the ones Gamzee had left, when a honk sounded from the vent. It was distant, but audible. Kanaya took both of her hands, and held them tight between them, kissing each individual joint on her hands, and kissing all over her palms, too. She felt warm inside when Terezi smiled at last, giggling a little when she gave her finger a lick. Kanaya smiled back, and kissed her properly, soft and gentle, before curling up against her. They lay in silence for a while, before Terezi's stomach growled.

Kanaya sat up, reluctantly. "You should most likely eat something, shouldn't you?" her own hunger was knocking at the door as well, although, it was Dave's turn to provide. She would have to track him down. Maybe leave Terezi with Rose for protection, or take her along.

As it were, Terezi sat up and flopped over, grabbing her borrowed clothes and pulling them back on. "Food is a good idea, but what about you? You're supposed to eat too, after all."

Kanaya nodded. "Indeed. It's Dave's turn."

"Why not just feed from me?"

"No, Terezi, I will not disrupt the feeding schedule we have set up. It... It works as it is, and needs no alteration whatsoever."

"... If you say so, Kanaya." she leaned over and kissed her softly, handing her clothes to her. "Get dressed and we can go find the renegade blood fountain."

Kanaya glared slightly. "Please, do not point out my predicament. I am not exactly pleasued with my situation, thank you." Terezi blinked, but nodded, pulling her cape on. Up the hood went. Kanaya dressed, forgoing her rather wet underwear this time. The two stood, turned on the transportalizer, and headed out to find their respective food sources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More next time. I promise smut will exist. I promise.
> 
> Actually, here, a poll:
> 
> Choose one:  
> \- Kitchen  
> \- Hallway  
> \- Block
> 
> If you can't figure out what those are, think really hard, and then ask. I want to see how many of you get it first.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally do the do.

Terezi and Kanaya spent the next week together, settling into the relationship, and adjusting to their friends' reactions. Rose, who was drunk at the time, sobbed bitterly until the alcohol wore off, and she and Kanaya discussed their relationship properly, resolving loose ends, agreeing on things, and firmly settling into the pale red quadrant with a hug.

Dave didn't really seem to care, but he didn't seem to care about anything lately. Karkat was confused, more than anything else. He wrote it off as them being weird fucks and yelled at them that they all should train more instead of lazing around. Terezi rolled her eyes at that.

She and Gamzee continued to be kismeses with each other, but Terezi was considerably more confident now, not letting him simply use and abuse her. They were on more sure footing now, whether he liked it or not.

At the end of their week, as tracked by Dave, Kanaya and Terezi settled down in Kanaya's block, snuggling close in their shared pile to watch a rom com Karkat had given them on Kanaya's grubtop. They watched it all the way through, and as Kanaya leaned off the pile to set it aside, Terezi nuzzled close against her back. She yelped, trapped in an awkward and compromising position as her shirt began to slide up her back.

"Terezi, I do believe it would be beneficial to our snuggling if I were allowed to..." her thoughts trailed off as Terezi's tongue ran up the her lower spine. She cackled and Kanaya blushed a little, sitting up now.

"Mm, you're such a minty green, Kanaya." she leaned in and licked her face, Kanaya blushing harder.

"Terezi dear, please, enough of that."

"I know you like it, or you wouldn't blush like you do! Hehehe!" she licked her way to her matesprit's green lips. Kanaya blushed harder, keeping them firmly shut even as the licks turned to kisses. Sloppy kisses, but kisses nonetheless. Eventually, she relented, and opened her mouth a bit, to have it invaded by Terezi's tongue. Kanaya purred slightly, tongue sliding against her matesprit's, hands settling on her waist as she shifted over and sat in Kanaya's lap.

Terezi pulled back suddenly. Kanaya made a little whine of loss, opening eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed. She was just in time to watch as Terezi pulled her recently completed jacket off, following it shamelessly with her shirt. Kanaya bit her lip, and pulled her matesprit down, kissing her deeply. She kissed back, hands sliding up Kanaya's shirt as the Maryam girl settled onto her back, hands carressing Terezi's sides. She shivered and giggled, and Kanaya smiled into their kiss, purring.

Kanaya closed her eyes again as Terezi migrated her kisses along to her neck, sucking and nipping. Warmth curled through her body at the feel of those sharp teeth against her neck. "O-ohh..." she murmured. So, so different from Rose...

As though she sensed Kanaya's mind wandering, Terezi nipped sharply at the collar of her shirt. She yelped, nails digging into her matesprit's sides. This elicited a little moan from thr girl, who bit harder. Kanaya gasped, and whimpered, finding the sudden pain rather... pleasant. Terezi licked up the little bit of blood she'd drawn.

Kanaya pushed her back gently, and wiggled out of her shirt, tossing it aside. Terezi grinned above her, and pulled Kanaya's bra off. "Hey!"

"What is it, Miss Minty Marshmallow?" Terezi purred, wiggling her hips lightly. Kanaya stuttered, mauling and forgetting the words she'd been about to say, and realizing she was glowing softly. She gave up on speaking, and kissed Terezi deeply, pushing her over. They were doing this. This time, they were doing it.

"Disable... the..... transportalizer." Terezi muttered between passionate kisses. Kanaya whined unhappily, but pulled back to go turn it off, rolling off the pile and walking over. She switched it off and turnes back to find Terezi completely naked, clothes captchalogued, lounging out on the pile surprisingly seductively. She bit her lip, and hurried back over, crawling down on top of her matesprit. The Pyrope girl cackled, and grabbed Kanaya's skirt.

Before she could say anything, there was a popping sound, and all the buttons gave way as Terezi pulled her skirt off. Kanaya made a strangled whimper sound. "Ahnnn.... No..." she pulled back, snatching her ripped clothing from Terezi's fingers and sitting on the floor, whimpering. Her skirt... Nooo, her skirt...

Terezi blinked, realizing she'd done a wrong, and crawled over, nuzzling against her. "... I'm sorry, Naya..." she murmured, not liking her Kanaya sad like this. "I... I didn't think that through." Kanaya whimpered and clutched her skirt close, turning away from her matesprit. No. Not okay. This was not okay.

She sat there for a while, looking about for the buttons, only seeing two. She whimpered, really very upset. Her skirt had been the first thing she'd ever made without her Lusus' help. She'd just added to it as she got older, and although she had made more with the alchemitizer, they were only for wash days. They werent her original, her favorite, her skirt.

This was NOT o- She felt a nudge at her shoulder, and then Terezi pressed against her back, whimpering. "I'm sorry, Kanaya... Really. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad..." She paused, feeling her anger and upset disipate some... She turned around, captchalogueing the skirt, and snuggled close to Terezi.

"It's.. It's okay." It wasn't. "I can fix it, good as new." It wouldn't be the same. "Just... Don't do it again? Please?" She had better not do it again.

Terezi nodded, and nuzzled Kanaya's neck... "Have I been bad, Misstress?"

What the actual fuck?

Kanaya pulled back, staring at Terezi, who was grinning. "Have I been bad, Mistress?" she asked again, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my god! Terezi, We Are Not Pailing For The First Time With A Role Play!"

"So that's still happening?"

"Yes, so long as nothing else is damaged!"

"I can do that. I really am sorry, Kanaya..." she nuzzled Kanaya's neck. The rainbow drinker sighed, and nuzzled her back, holding her matesprit close.

"It's okay... I forgive you." She kissed her temple as Terezi curled up in her lap, purring softly. Kanaya smiled a bit, calming down... She would be okay. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Weren't we pailing?"

"Oh yeah!" Terezi sat up, grinning and purring. "Have your way with me, Mistress!"

"Terezi!"

"H3H3H3H3H3!"

~~~

A short while later, Kanaya had alchemized a human bed for them to use, setting it up. Terezi tucked her scalemate pile away underneath it, and Kanaya settled her pillows out all over it instead, piling blankets on top. The bucket was waiting.

They sat on the bed, facing each other, both blushing at this point. They were naked, finally going to pail. Terezi made the first move, leaning in and kissing her softly. Kanaya deepened the kiss, reaching up to cup Terezi's face with one hand, the other trailing down her side to her hips. She gently pushed Terezi around, and onto her back, never breaking the kiss. They settled, ush against each other. Kanaya's mind went blank for a moment, and Terezi hummed happily. Her hands pressed to Kanaya's lower back, and the Maryam girl grinding their bare hips together. Terezi moaned softly into her mouth.

Kanaya pressed closer, hips gyrating slowly, quickly working herself up. Terezi whined, nails scratching lightly, before sliding down and groping Kanya's ass. She gasped, bulge poking out. Terezi grinned at the blush, and licked her face gently, returning to kissing before moving on, biting and nipping at Kanaya's neck. She moaned loudly, grinding harder. It felt so, so good to her. Her bulge slid the rest of the way out suddenly, sliding against Terezi's crotch. A shiver raced up the girl's spine, and her bulge shot out, wrapping around Kanaya's. They both gasped, and moaned together, meeting each other's eyes. It was like an electric shock to them, their bulges wrapping around each other, massaging and twisting. Kanaya's eyelids fluttered and she groaned, nook feeling damp now as green and teal dribbled out of their bulges a little bit.

Kanaya nudged Terezi's thighs apart, massaging one. She pulled back reluctantly, but only to slide down and press her bulge to Terezi's nook. She gasped, sinking into her matesprit with a delicious moan. Terezi bucked beneath her, a happy little gasp sounding from her lips. She clutched at Kanaya's hand, holding it tightly.

Kanaya lifted Terezi's leg a bit, pushing deep in. She was so loose, but so relaxed about it... Kanaya fit her entire bulge in and still hadnt bottomed out. Oh good lord she was so warm, but so cool compared to Rose... No, stop, dont think of Rose. Terezi. Terezi... Rezi... "Mmnh..." Terezi, who could really do to tighten up or something. "You're so loose." she muttered, and then suddenly she wasn't, and Kanaya gasped, pleasure lancing through her. "Good, yes, yes, good."she murmured, and Terezi gasped as she began to move.

She curled her bulge in the suddenly tight confines of Terezi's nook. Terezi moaned beneath her, and Kanaya began to thrust, feeling her lover writhe with pleasure. Terezi's bulge worked around, and plunged into Kanaya's nook. She gasped, now fucking both of them at once with her motions. She slowed, savoring the feeling of filling and being filled. Terezi clung to her arms, hips bucking, shivering with lust and pleasure.

Kanaya forced her eyes up to watch Terezi's face, settling into a good pace. She bit her lip, watching her lover shudder and twist with pleasure. She licked her fangs, wanting, but held herself back from there. She wanted their first pailing to be... Normal.

Terezi's breath was quickening into the little gasps dictating her close to pailing. Kanaya moved faster, arching with the feel of Terezi's bulge deep inside her. Oh God she was so big... It felt glorious. She'd never taken a bulge in the nook, but she never wanted to stop. She gasped out as Terezi's bulge crooked, running over a particularly sensative spot. She attemoted to mimic Terezi's movement through the fog of pleasure, and when the girl cried out deliciously, she knew she'd managed. She leaned down, kissing her neck sloppily, barely managing to.

"Ahh... Bite me... Kanaya, bite me..." Terezi begged, voice rough. Kanaya whined, pressing her forehead to Terezi's cheek.

"I want... I want this to be... Ahhh.... To be normal... Please, Terezi..." she begged breathlessly.

"... Talk to me?" she managed. Kanaya whimpered, feeling close as Terezi clenched around her and quirked her bulge again.

"So good.... More, again, Terezi, please, please..." She moved faster, green and teal smeared over ther inner thighs at this point. Terezi moaned, and clung to Kanaya, right on the edge. Kanaya turned her hips a bit, and pressed deep into her. She took all of Terezi in, feeling it curl over inside herself. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" she gasped, shaking in pleasure. Suddenly she felt a hot warmth inside, Terezi pailing beneath her. Her nook clenched on Kanaya's bulge

Finally, Kanaya pailed, pumping Terezi full of jade green. Their material mixed in their nooks slightly. Kanaya soaked up the feeling, the intense pleasure. She heard Terezi purring as she came down from that, and nuzzled close, purring as well, settling against her. Her bulge receeded from Terezi, with a slight spirt of green. Terezi's bulge slid away. Kanaya enjoyed the warmth still inside her for a bit, before emptying her nook into the bucket. Terezi did the same, and the two curled up wrapped around each other, purring, nuzzling, kissing.

They slid to sleep, and as they entered the dream bubbles, Kanaya smiled, happy as could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. Take it. I'm finally done. For now. I'll probably add more when we know what's going on with all the trolls in canon. Cause this shit brushed pretty close to the edge of their 3 years. Don't wanna push my luck, or create an entirely different AU. Not this time, anyway.


	7. The Missing Scenes - Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely, single vote I got. This is what happened in the kitchen.

Terezi and Kanaya made their way to the kitchen, Kanaya keeping her thoughts as far away from Terezi's neck as possible. She needed to feed, but it wasn't Terezi's turn to be her food source. She figured Dave should probably be in the kitchen about now... It was his turn, after all. Terezi played with Kanaya's fingers, making her open and close her hand and such. Kanaya chuckled. "What, might I ask, is so fascinating about my hands?"

"They're so calloused. I didn't expect it."

"I do wield a chainsaw as my weapon of choice."

"Mm, yeah. Good point." Terezi folded Kanaya's fingers in, and then pulled her middle finger up. "Hehehehehe!"

Kanaya smiled, purring softly. "Stop that, you." 

She cackled, grinning. "Nah." Kanaya smiled, and pulled her close for a kiss. Terezi purred quietly, kissing back, and smiled. Kanaya smiled back, and nuzzled her cheek.

"Come on. Let's hurry up. I'm hungry." Kanaya purred, and pulled Terezi's hood up for her. She giggled and ran along, tugging Kanaya with her. The Maryam girl smiled, feeling surprisingly relaxed with everything. She wondered how she was going to tell Rose... She felt a sad pang, and put that out of her mind.

They reached the kitchen. The resident Strider was whipping up sandwiches. He nodded. "Yo. Sup Terezi?"

"Hehehe, hey Dave! Oooh, do I smell sandwiches?" She let go of Kanaya's hand and skipped over, cape billowing behind her all dramatic like.

"Yep. Want one?" he took a bite of his own, waving a sandwich at Terezi.

"Hell yeah, cool kid!" she snagged it, and nommed on it.

Dave nodded, and his lips twitched as he swallowed, barely holding back a smile. Kanaya purred a little, watching. "Well aren't you all animated like a Studio Gibly film." he said. Kanaya made a mental note to ask Rose about that later. Terezi shrugged.

"I guess? I don't know what that is."

"It's a... You know what, never mind. Doesn't really matter now anyway." he shrugged too. "So, Kanaya... Lunch time..?" he asked, and the rainbow drinker nodded, stepping over. Dave grimaced as she sank her teeth into his neck, drinking deeply for a moment. She hated this. She hated her dependancy on others, on other sentient, speaking, self sufficient (mostly) beings.

Terezi watched silently, or, rather, didn't watch, listening instead. She chomped through sandwich after sandwich instead, finding she really had missed Dave's shitty cooking. It wasn't actually all that shitty, honestly.

Kanaya drank her fill, and pulled band aids out of her syladex, band aiding his neck. "Thank you, Dave." she smiled, and hurried to the fridge, getting him a large jar of apple juice that rose had finally made, and a small bar of chocolate, the basic recovery pack for after she ate. He took them.

"Yeah, no... No problem. I'm gonna go.... Yeah." he muttered, unable to form a sentance. He waved and headed off towards his room. Terezi peeked up at the sound of the kitchen teleportalizer.

"That went well. I still wish you'd done me instead."

Kanaya blushed, and shook her head. "Think about that wording."

"I don't see... Ooooh, hehehehehahahahaha!! Oh that is so priceless! Hahahahahehehehehehahahahahaha!" she cackled loudly, nearly rolling with laughter. Kanaya stood there and blushed. After Terezi recovered, she purred, and nuzzled Kanaya's neck. "Mm, come on, Kanaya... Do me." she murmures. Kanaya blushed even more, nervous and with no real reason to run off...

She tipped Terezi's face up, and kissed her deeply, passionately. Terezi hummed, and wrapped her arms around Kanaya's neck, pressing close. The rainbow drinker let out a soft moan, hands settling on Terezi's hips, pulling her flush against herself. Terezi wrapped a leg around her hip, grinding slightly. Kanaya whimpered, flushing bright green, going to lean back against the counter. She forgot how short it was and almost fell over, sitting down on top of it instead. Terezi giggled as their kiss broke, and climbed up, straddling her matesprit. "Careful Kanaya." she teased.

Kanaya scowled. "You be careful." she muttered, and smiled after a moment. "Hm... I'll do you, but only after you do me." she crooned, leaning in and licking Terezi's ear. The Pyrope girl shuddered and her hips rolled forward slightly. Kanaya hummed, leaning back against the wall. Terezi leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking and licking her way lower... Kanaya shivered, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure. Her bulge twitched in its sheathe, and she wiggled her hips needily.

Terezi pushed a hand down Kanaya's skirt and underwear, palming immediaty at her crotch, massaging the very tip of her bulgr. Kanaya gasped, clinging to her tightly as the tentacle slid out, pushing against Terezi's hand insistantly. Terezi purred and cackled, biting Kanaya on the neck as she wrapped her fingers arou d her bulge. Kanaya moaned, bulge dripping green, nook oozing. She arched up, hips bucking a little. Her matesprit used her free hand to palm at her chest, thumb rubbing her nipple through her shirt and bra. Ka aya ahut her eyes and let out a happy moan, forgetting their surroundings.

The teleportalizer sounded. "Yo, Shouty McShouts-A-Lot said Dave was mako-in sand- oh fuck." The meteor was still in a dream bubble apparently. Terezi and Kanaya looked up, startled, at Meenah standing there with a shocked expression plastered to her face. Terezi whipped her hand out of Kanaya's skirt, and leaped up, tripping and sitting down hard on the floor. Kanaya sat there in silent 'deer-in-the-headlights' fashion.

"Turnin' out like your dancestor, eh Kanaya?" she said after a moment. "Does Rose know she's got competition?" she raised an eyebrow. Kanaya sputtered hopelessly, startled. Meenah sighed and shook her head, moving on with her unlife. Terezi was open mouthed, staring. Meenah ignored her too.

Meenah slowly edged past them, took the plate of sandwiches, and left, looking rather less surprised than when she'd arrived. Terezi and Kanaya exchanged embarrassed looks, and stood up respectively.

"..."

"..."

"Let's never speak of this again." Kanaya muttered.

"Agreed." Terezi grumbled. "Awkward. It never happened. What never happened? Nothing happened." she wiped her green fingers on her cape. The two headed back to their now shared block...

Kanaya headed to the bathroom. Terezi stayed behind. They both spent the next two hours with their fingers in their nooks, thinking about each other and what they would do when they finally managed to have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more 'Missing Scenes', hence the 1 up there.
> 
> ((I dont even remember writing this...))


	8. The Missing Scenes - Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi and Kanaya try to sex again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe... I have this natutal affinity for creating awkward situations...

It was three "days" before they reached the new session, by Dave's estimate. Kanaya and Terezi were playing Catch And Kiss, a game drunken Rose, Terezi, and the Mayor had come up with in a surprising show of innocence, for the title. The goal was similar to tag, except one must successfully catch and kiss the other somewhere on their body. It didn't particularly matter where, thankfully. Terezi chased her glowing Kanaya through the meteor, a brand new dragon cape in fresh, bright red flapping behind her. She sniffed, catching a whiff of faint sugary marshmallow mint through a vent. Terezi scrambled in and through it. Lately she was far less scared of the vents, and of Gamzee, not having seen him in a few days. He appeared to have vanished, for now.

Terezi leaped out the other side of the vent and tackled Kanaya to the floor with a cackle. Kanaya squeeked in surprise, going down as Terezi slammed into her torso.

"Ah!" Kanaya attempted to wriggle away as Terezi leaned in to kiss whatever sh made contact with first. Kanaya shoved her head back. "No, no, no, I refuse to lose!" she held Terezi's head up, just out of reach of a kiss. Terezi giggled, and cackled, licking Kanaya's forearm.

"I thought you liked kissing me, Naya!" she teased, wrapping her arms around her matesprots's legs tightly. Kanaya made an 'oof' sound, still trying to free herself. Terezi promptly changed tactics and pressed her face down, right up against Kanaya's cherry red skirt. The glowing girl blushed as Terezi nuzzled close, pushing her skirt flush against skin. Terezi held Kanaya down and practically made out with her crotch through her skirt.

Kanaya gasped, blush intensifying, and covered her mouth to keep her gasps down. "..." Terezi cackled against her, laughter muffled by cloth.

"Enjoying yourself, Kanaya? How scandelous!" she pulled back and pushed Kanaya's skirt up a bit, slipping under it suddenly. Kanaya tried, although not very hard, to push her away, biting her lip. Terezi's tongue ran over her nook through her underwear, moist and soft. Kanaya gasped, legs twitching close to Terezi's head.

"What if... Terezi, what if someone comes this way..." she muttered not very convincingly, giving up on pushing her away and instead pulling her gently closer. Terezi muttered something unintelligeable against her nook, and Kanaya moaned quietly. Her bulge slowly slid out, rubbing against the alreary soaked fabric of her underwear.

"Hm... Let's free that up." Terezi muttered, only partially muffled as she pulled her lips back from Kanaya's crotch, sliding off her underwear. Kanaya shivered at Terezi's hot breath on her aching bulge. The girl chuckled and leaned close, tongue lapping at her nook again. Her fingers wrapped around Kanaya's bulge, letting it curl around them. The drinker choked on a moan, glow flaring suddenly. Terezi shut her eyes quickly against the glow.

Kanaya was so intent on the feel of Terezi's tongue against her, and her fongers around her bulge, that she didn't notice the faint flash of light and quiet popping of a time traveling Dave. And so it was that she didn't know he was there until he spoke.

"Jesus fuck, what the hell are you two doing!? Oh god, I did not need that! I really didn't, what is /wrong/ with you, Kanaya!? Get a room!!" he covered his eyes quickly, stopping mid float. Terezi scrambled to get out of Kanaya's skirt without ripping it, and Kanaya flushed bright green, curling up quickly where she sat. Terezi came up with the lower half of her face green, and her entire left hand. Her cheeks were bright teal.

"Ah... U-Uh, Dave... U-Um..." Kanaya trailed off. Dave shook his head. "No. No. Just... No. Jesus, now I know what happened to me then, now, whatever, goodbye." he zapped gone with a twirl of his tables. The girls sat there, mood killed. Again. Kanaya stood, collecting her underwear and putting them back on. Terezi shamelessly sucked her fingers clean. They headed back to Kanaya's block in total silence, regarding each other with slight caution.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling and picking through scraps of cloth Kanaya had collected for Terezi to play with on her own.


End file.
